Swirling Amidst the Ashes
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: A collection of short. Draco-centric freeverses. / 5. Maybe Draco still harbours those old, hidden feelings for Harry...
1. Fallen

**Fallen**

* * *

It's the advent of a new year

But beginnings mean nothing to you

Your very existence has become nothing but a

chore

punishment

ordeal

Day bleeds into night bleeds into day

But you can't see the light when

there's only dark_dark_dark to see.

You don't know what it is like

to live without fear anymore

Hope is a hollow sound with no meaning

Happiness is the smile on a stranger's face -

a smile that can't be worn on your tired one

and you wonder

how long it will be

before you crumble

(for crumble you will)

And if anyone will be there to catch you

as

you

fall.

* * *

A/N: Entered in Remi's 100 prompts challenge on The Poetry Craze forum, prompt #1 - advent.

The Freeverse Frenzie Competition, entry #1


	2. Alone

**Alone**

* * *

The _whispers._

They've suddenly switched sides -

no more caressing your ego, but

stoking the flames upon which

you will be burnt.

Those eyes.

They neither offer the comfort of a happy past

(_was there any happy in your past?_)

nor do they speak promises

of a better tomorrow

(If tomorrow ever comes)

And it takes you two years

(years that change _everything)_

To drag yourself out of the

illusion you've blinded yourself with

To face a destiny

You _don't_ believe in.

* * *

Entered in: Remi's 100 Prompts Challenge on the Poetry Craze forum, prompt: illusion

The Freeverse Frenzie Competition, entry #2


	3. Mother's Love

**Mother's Love**

* * *

_|Draco|_

The call follows him everywhere

(It's pathetic how it's the **only **thing that follows him anywhere)

At first, he **protests**

"I'll be fine, mother, I'm a Malfoy!"

He doesn't wait to

see the silvery trails that

the pearly teardrops leave

on her pale pale cheeks…

"_Oh, I'm a Malfoy, too, son."_

Then, he _ignores_

The letters he writes to her grow sparse,

Her once lush tresses turn greyer by the day

Later, he begins to h.i.d.e

Mummy's warm caresses become oh-so-precious

No one else wants him alive the way she does

But it's too late now, Draco

Mummy's dead and Daddy's in prison

who's there to save you

when the **Dark Lord** choses to make you

his tastiest

_prey_?

* * *

Entered in Remi's 100 Prompts Challenge on the Poetry Crazy forum, prompt #3: concern

The Freeverse Frenzie Competition, entry #3


	4. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

* * *

It took you

A long, hard stare

two piercing memories

three words with your wife

and a good amount of

gra-ti-tude

for you to take

those

seven

_(t.e.r.r.i.f.y.i.n.g)_

steps

to bridge the gap between you and Potter

after

**nineteen**

years

Just to whisper the words

_Hello, Harry…_

* * *

Entered in Remi's 100 Prompts Challenge on The Poetry Craze Forum, prompt #4, bridge.

The Freeverse Frenzie Competition, entry #4


	5. Forbidden Longings

**Forbidden Longings**

* * *

An error

Plain and simple

That's what it was,

To have let Potter survive that

_freak fire_

(Or was it?)

Years later

Those green eyes still

**haunt **you

_Slither_ into

your delicious fantasies

And you find yourself

|Longing|

For just a _**bit **_more

(of him)

Than those _shimmery_

**green**

eyes.

* * *

Entered in the 100 Prompts Challenge by Remi, prompt #42, error and the Freeverse Frenzie Competition.


	6. Together

**Together**

* * *

**trust**

Such a _little_ word

Such a **heavy **_little_ word

A heavy little word whose meaning

Draco had never learnt.

"Trust me, Draco,"

she whispered into his ears

but his scars ran deep

and his memories were all

**blackened**

So he swallowed the remnants of his pride

Shut the doors on his past

And slowly

whispered back…

"_Teach me."_

* * *

Entered in the 100 Prompts challenge by Remi (in the Poetry Craze forum), prompt #80: teach, and the Freeverse Frenzie Competition.


	7. Difference

**Difference**

* * *

His eyes

|squinted|

in the **light**

(_it was oh-so-bright_)

It was his first time

in a place that was

_not_ **dark**

Or musty or dull or _sad_

So he didn't know

How to recognise the light

Till it _kissed_ him

and said

"I'm yours."

* * *

Entered in Remi's 100 Prompts Challenge in the Poetry Crazy forum, prompt #17: bright, and the Freeverse Frenzie Competition


End file.
